Ayano Rui
Ayano Rui is a character in A Certain Magical Divinity where she appears as a supporting character in the Orsola Aquinas Rescue Arc and the main character of the Siberian Expedition Arc. She's a member of Necessarius and a magician of the Church of England working on its behalf and was sent to Academy City to quell the growth of the Roman Catholic Church and its activities in the country. Appearance Ayano is a tall and attractive young woman being at around 4'8 meters tall and is around seventeen to eighteen years old. She has long black hair with a ponytail right in the middle of it and blue eyes. She usually wears a sleeveless tan robe-like outfit that covers most of her body with a gray belt and a yellow star emblem on her left breast. She also wears a long black scarf around her neck, white boots, and one long black sock on her left leg. Personality Ayano is typically a kind and gentle young woman who's also very cheerful. She's usually seen with a smile on her face and is almost always in a happy and upbeat mood. She's a religious person being in Necessarius and holds her faith and the church in high regard. Unlike many on the Magic Side, Ayano holds no animosity nor antagonism towards the Science Side nor Academy City and even found herself liking both after being sent to the city-state. Ayano is kind to people in general and treats them with respect, especially when she makes new friends, and is always eager to meet new people. She also gives her scarf personal value since it was a gift given to her by her grandparents. While Ayano is a kind and friendly person, she won't hestitate if she's needed to protect her friends from harm or stop any known threats to the peace and balance between the Magic and Science Sides. She has no qualms with using magic in self defense and steps in whenever someone is danger. Background Ayano was born in Japan to a Japanese mother and an English father and because of that, they moved to the United Kingdom when she was around four. She was raised in the Anglican Church and evnetually learned magic at the age of twelve and by the time she was sixteen, she was an official member of Necessarius. For her seventeenth birthday, her grandparents gave her a scarf and Ayano accepted it and treasured it with great pride and personal attatchment. Chronology Orsola Aquinas Rescue Arc On September 8th, a nun from the Roman Catholic Church by the name of Orsola Aquinas was spotted hiding in Academy City after she was chased out by the Roman Catholic Church for attempting to decode and destroy the Book of the Law. While there, she ran into Touma Kamijou who helped her around Academy City and find a place to stay. Ayano was sent in and she ran into Touma and asked where Orsola was saying that she was a friend of hers and knew where she could stay in the city. Touma directed Ayano to where Orsola was going and she departed after saying thanks to Kamijou, but she soon regrouped with Stiyl Magnus and Kaori Kanzaki after Orsola was kidnapped by Agnese and her forces. Touma regrouped with Ayano and her friends in Necessarius and joined them when they found the church Orsola was being held at and engaged Agnese Forces in battle to rescue the young captured nun. Ayano joined Touma as the two of them ran into Agnese Sanctis while she was guarding Orsola who was tied to a pole. A fight broke out inside the church while the rest of Agnese's forces battle the others outside. The two tried to attack Agnese, but she used her Lotus Wand to push them back and attack them without getitng close enough to get hit. Stiyl however, came in after he and the other Amakusa and Necessarius members defeated Agnese's troops and managed to use his fire ruins along with Ayano's four elements distracted Agnese and allowed Touma to use the Imagine Breaker and take Agnese down. The Amakusa later arrested Agnese and her subordinates and Orsola was rescued and reunited with Touma and Ayano, the latter of which allowed Orsola to stay at her place in Academy City. Touma and Ayano ended up becoming friends after the incident along with Orsola. Siberian Expedition Arc Sometime in November, a rogue magician was spotted in Siberia, Central Russia and was identified as Alexandra Valeriya, who was caught stealing magical artifacts and items and was using them for her own personal gain. She was also rumored to be part of an underground Dark Magic cabal and so Ayano was deployed to Russia to investigate. Orsola Aquinas and Touma went along to because if Alexandra wasn't stopped, than she could put Academy City in someone's line of fire and so Orsola can advise them on their mission since she had experience being in Central Russia where she converted many rural Russians to Catholicism in the past. While on her mission, Ayano lost contact with Orsola and Touma who were back at their base and were with a girl. She didn't say her name, but Ayano wanted them to stay and that's when she lost contact with the two of them. She made it back to her camp only to find herself knocked out and captured. Ayano eventually woke up in a baseman of an unknown concret building. She was tied to someone and her scarf was lifted up and tied around her mouth to act as a gag. By the time Ayano fully regained conciseness, she was tied up and gagged with her scarf gag being tied tightly around her mouth. She found out that Alexandra had captured her and she let out muffled cries, but her gag kept her silent. She also found out that Toum was tied up right next to her and Orsola was also bound and gagged across from her. Orsola let out muffled cries at Alex begging her to let her go, but Alex ignored her and tightened Orsola's binds while mocking Ayano about how she used an Amakusa trick to seal that gag on Orsola's mouth tight and it couldn't be taken off unless Alex took it off and how Orsola would make a perfect "Silent Sister" for the Catholic Church. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magicians Category:Magic Side Characters Category:Necessarius Members Category:Anglican Church Members